You Don't See Me
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: What happened, or should've happened, after Sonic stood Amy up [the bastard].


A/N; Hello, my fellow SonAmy lovers! It's me again with a brand-spankin' new fic. I was just standing there in the kitchen thinking of that time Sonic and Sam Speed left Amy standing in the middle of the desert. After feeling sorry for poor Amy, I was like- "I need to make a songfic for that occasion!" and rushed to my computer to do so. It took me a while looking through my lyrics to find one for this particular fic, and I think I picked just the right one out of the top 7 choices; You Don't See Me from the Josie and the Pussycats movie. If you haven't heard the song, you should do just that; it rocks- and I don't even like Josie and the Pussycats. Seriously.

Disclaimer; I do not own Sonic (he's Amy's) nor do I onw "You Don't See Me". That belongs to Josie and the Pussycats.

**You Don't See Me**

"This is the worst day EVER!" Amy cried out to no one in particular. The pink hedgehog sat down on the desert floor as she cried tears of anger. "The _worst_ day," she seethed. Then she buried her face in her petit gloved hands.

"Sonic..." she said,"how could you forget about me so easily?" She slammed her fists into the sand. "How can I mean so little to you?" she yelled furiously to the heavens. Growling, she pounded the ground again. "The more you do this, Sonic, the more my heart breaks. The more my heart breaks... the more of an act I have to put on." She said, her voice quieting. Amy's tears turned from ones of fury to those of anguish.

"I'm so tired of making people think that I'm happy."

_This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where  
I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
'Cause I'm getting tired  
Of pretending I'm tough_

"If you only knew... if you only knew this was an act... would you care?" She laughed bitterly, surprising herself. "No, I guess not. You left me stranded in a desert, for heaven's sake. You wouldn't care one bit if I came out and announced that you were shredding my heart, little by little, every time you do... this."

The pink girl rubbed at her fallen tears and stood up.

"Now, will following the tire tracks lead me back to Station Square?" She sighed. "It's my only shot." And she began to take the path made by Sam's racer and Sonic's footprints. Soon, though, she got tired, finding the track led her no where, and the sky was darkening quickly. The sky was painted brilliant red, gold, pink, and ending in purple, which had begun bleeding into a deep blue. Amy wished she was in a good enough mood to enjoy this beautiful sunset. Alas, her heart had received a new tear, and the wound was still fresh.

"Damn it all, Sonic the Hedgehog."

_I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and taken and  
Tumbling and breakin'_

A cool wind whiped her pink quills around her face, and her skirt around her thighs, making Amy shiver. She wrapped her skinny arms around her bare shoulders, hoping for warmth, walking with the tracks made by the one she loved; the one who constantly broke her heart. Amy subconsciously placed a hand on her new hair band, and when she realized this, slid it from her hair. The pink hedgehog looked at it for a minute.

"What good are you?" she asked it. "What good am I? I can't do anything to win Sonic's love, no matter how hard I try. So, why bother? What's the point?"

She was quiet for a moment, and then laughed sadly.

"That's a stupid question," she said softly. "I bother because I love him. The point is... I want him to love me back."

She slid the band over her quills and continued her desert treck.

_Too bad he probably never will._

The voice stung. It was that voice again... the one in the back of her mind that spoke only harsh words to Amy... words of doubt, nagging at her; always nagging.

_The truth is harsh._

"I know. But I can't give up. Not yet."

_'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could_

The moon hung high over Station Square, and Sonic smiled when he saw it. He remembered his race with Sam; he had, of course, beaten the human and his slow car with ease, and had decided to _walk_ home to enjoy the beautiful evening. But something at the back of his mind was telling him that he had forgotten something...

When he turned into the drive of Chris' house, the first thing he saw was an angry Cream. Her tiny arms were crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping impatiently.

"So," her voice trilled hotly,"where's Amy?"

Then, it clicked; he had forgotten his date with Amy. The azure hedgehog smacked his forehead with a gloved hand.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" he muttered. Sonic saw Cream stamp her little foot.

"Mr.Sonic! You did it again!" she cried, and glared at him.

"'Did it'? What did I do 'again'?"

Did she just growl at him?

"You hurt her, Mr.Sonic! You insist on breaking poor Amy's heart over and over; I don't see why she loves you so much!"

The blue blur was slightly hurt from the rabbit's words, but he knew; she was right. In a flash, he was out of Cream's sight.

The world around the young girl was silent for a moment, until another young voice said to her,

"Cream... I think you got him!"

Cream's anger faded and she looked to the twin-tailed kitsune behind her.

"Thanks, Tails," she said, giving him a smile.

_I dream of worlds  
Where you'd understand  
And I dream a  
Million sleepless nights  
_

Amy shivered; it was becoming increasingly cold. If it weren't for the moonlight, she wouldn't have been able to see the tracks in front of her. She sneezed.

"Great. Now I'm catching a cold." Amy sighed frustratedly. "And _I_ thought this day couldn't get any worse."

She sneezed again, and the sneeze was accompanied by a cough.

"Stupid cold," she muttered. "Stupid day; stupid headband; stupid life; stupid dress; stupid shoes that are killing me; stupid Sam." And then, she yelled, "Stupid Sonic!" Her yell was followed by a fit of coughing.

"Ugh. I wish I could just _die_."

_I dream of fire when  
You're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke  
When I turn on the light  
_

He found her. After searching for the past few minutes, he had found her. She looked sick, and coughed a lot, and called him (and an array of other things) stupid. But what surpassed all surprise was her wish afterwords. Die? Oh, come on! This was _Amy_ for heaven's sake! _Amy Rose_ who never said anything like that. _Amy Rose _who acheived happiness better than any other. _Amy Rose _who looked like she could _really_ use some heat right now.

"Come on, Ames. You don't wanna die."

He reeeeeeally wasn't expecting the cold glare she gave him, nor her small finger jabbing his chest accusingly.

"Oh no?" she challenged. "And why not, Mr. Shredder-of-hearts? Mr. Promise-to-make-this-the-best-day-of-a-girl's-life-then-totally-forget-about-her? Mr. Jerk-beyond-belief? Why wouldn't I want to die? I'm cold, I'm sick, I've just had the absolute WORST day of my life, and, to top it all off, I got stood up. By _you_, Sonic. If it was someone else, then maybe I'd let it slide. It wouldn't be that incredibly important if someone else had stood me up; but _you_. Lucky you, you're the only exception."

"Ames..."

"Listen, buddy, don't mess with me, okay? I'm just gonna find my own way home, thanks. I don't need you, and you obviously don't need me."

_I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends,  
Nothing but good friends?_

The blue hero was slightly stung by her words, but stayed stubbornly by her side.

"Go away."

"No."

"Sonic..." Amy said threatiningly, reaching behind her back. He grimaced as she pulled out her hammer, but yelped and rushed to catch her as she her body gave way to the weight of the Piko Piko Hammer.

"Amy, are you alright?"

His eyes widened when he found fat tears rolling down her soft creamy cheeks. Before he realized it, he had wiped them away with a finger.

"Ames..."

"Please, Sonic," she pleaded. The pink girl slumped down in his arms, unconscious. The blue hero scooped her up bridal-style, and raced off toward Chris' house, all the while keeping his eyes on the girl in his hold. Amy coughed a little, and snuggled into the warmth of his furry chest.

"Sonic," she murmured.

_'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
_

Amy awoke with a start. She rubbed her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. She was in her bedroom. How had she gotten there?

"Sonic!" she whispered to herself, and jumped when a dark shape rose from the shadows.

"Ames?"

The pink hedgehog breathed a sigh of relief, and then had a coughing fit. The male hedgehog rushed to her bedside table, picked something up, and sat down on the edge of her bed, puting a glass of water to her lips.

"Drink this," he murmured, tilting the water into her mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop, and thanked him afterwords. All was quiet for a few moments.

_This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where  
I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance  
That I'll ever get?_

"I'm sorry, Sonic."

"I'm sorry, Amy."

Amy laughed a little when they said this at the same time. Sonic did, as well.

"Amy, really... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot about... you know."

Amy rolled her eyes, though she knew he couldn't see her that well.

"You know, Sonic, 'date' really isn't that hard to say."

"I know!" Sonic declaired defensively.

"Then the hard part is putting 'our' before 'date', isn't it?" Amy said quietly. Sonic was stunned into silence for a second before shaking his head vigorously and placing both gloved hands on her slim shoulders.

"Amy-"

"No; don't deny it, Sonic. I'm not stupid. Well... I guess that could be argued..." she muttered. Sonic gave her shoulders a little shake.

"You are _not_ stupid, Amy."

She lowered her head.

"Yes I am. No one but me was stupid enough to-" Then her mouth closed with an audible snap and she looked away.

"To what?" Sonic insisted.

"To fall for you."

_I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through  
And not enough to you_

"You're not stupid," Sonic repeated.

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am!"

"Amy!"

"I am, Sonic! I am, I am, I am, I am, I am! Sometimes I wish I never loved you! Sometimes I wish I had just died that day I met you! Sometimes I wish all of my feelings would just go away!" She cradled her head in her hands, and her body shook as she cried. "But I can't! I can't stop loving you, Sonic! One day it's going to kill me! Not Eggman or other evil beings, but this!" she cried, pointing to her heart. "One day, I won't be able to stand you ripping my heart into shreds, Sonic! One day... one day I'll just lose the will to live."

Sonic hesitantly scooted closer to his pink friend and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Ames..." he coaxed. Moonlight filtered through the window, and with it he was able to see her green eyes as they met his own. Her eyes were large and moist and he seemed to lose himself in their depths of jade.

"You're not stupid." His voice didn't seem to be his own. "You're not foolish. You're not going to die from a broken heart." Sonic tipped her chin upward with a finger. "You'll never die as long as I'm by your side."

"I wish I could believe that, Sonic," Amy replied, pulling away.

_'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
_

"You've hurt me too many times. I can trust that you'll be by my side, but... not the way I need. You see, when you're in love, everything is different; better, in most ways. But love that goes unrequited... it hurts worse than anything imaginable." She paused. "When you fall in love, you'll understand."

"Amy."

"Stop, Sonic. I don't want to hurt like this anymore, so give it to me straight; will you ever return my feelings, or am I wasting my life on you?"

_'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could_

She was answered by a pair of lips on her own.

**---**

**I'll leave the rest to y'all's imaginations . So, was it good? It took me a short while to write it, but I think it's okay. I kinda strayed from my original idea, but, all in all, I'm not unhappy with the result. **

**You know that purple-ish, blue-ish button down there? Press it.**

**-RD**


End file.
